Five Nights at Tubbyland
Categoria:Five Nights at Tubbyland Categoria:Jogos Informações Galeria Áudio ''Five Nights at Tubbyland' '' é um fan-game de survival horror feito por Critolious, onde você deve usar um sistema de segurança composto de câmeras, uma única porta e uma máquina de fumaça para defenda-se dos 4 teletubbies animatrônicos, Laa-Laa, Dipsy, Tinky Winky e Po. Lançado em 1 de abril de 2015, é o primeiro da série, com o segundo jogo, Five Nights at Tubbyland 2, lançado em 1 de maio de 2015. Um terceiro jogo, Five Nights at Tubbyland 3, foi lançado em 12 de agosto de 2015, e é o último da série. Em 25 de dezembro de 2015, uma atualização (conhecida como Atualização de Natal ou Revamp) foi lançada, remasterizando a maioria das texturas do jogo e corrigindo a maioria dos bugs, além de adicionar alguns novos eastereggs. Pode ser encontrado aqui: http://gamejolt.com/games/five-nights-at-tubbyland/52626 Resumo Um restaurante abandonado com teletubby animatronics está programado para reabrir, e eles precisam de um guarda de segurança para trabalhar no turno da noite das 12h às 6h, pagando US $ 248 por semana. Você, Parker Anderson, decidiu aceitar o emprego. O lugar, a princípio, parece completamente normal, com os 4 animatrônicos por aí, mas você logo descobre que os animatrônicos não estão completamente desativados ... Você pode sobreviver cinco noites em Tubbyland? Jogabilidade O jogador senta em um escritório e não se move durante todo o jogo. No escritório, você pode fechar uma das duas portas, ao custo do poder limitado da porta. Você também é capaz de abrir suas câmeras, permitindo que você localize os tubbybots em todo o restaurante. Em uma câmera, você é capaz de enrolar uma caixa de música para manter um deles na baía. Later in the week, você recebe acesso a um máquina de fumaça em outra câmera, que diminui a velocidade e para um dos animatrônicos , mas é limitado e deve ser usado com parcimônia. Revamp Em 25 de dezembro de 2015, uma grande atualização foi lançada para o jogo, com atualizações visuais, de jogabilidade e de histórias. Esta é uma lista de recursos adicionados, alterados ou removidos pela atualização. * Nova tela de aviso no boot. * Novo fundo de tela de título com novas animações. * Novo escritório processa. ** Tinky Winky e Noo-Noo têm novos gráficos no escritório. * Novas animações de jumpscare para todos os personagens. * Novo menu Noite personalizada. * Dream Night e Night PTLD foram adicionados. * Todos os pôsteres foram alterados. * Clicar no pôster no escritório agora faz um som. * Dois telas secretas foram adicionados. * As noites agora são mais curtas. * Fumes possuem um gráfico de botão diferente e podem usar mais ou menos em um clique. * Po tem um menor music box. * Tinky Winky tem a chance de deixar imediatamente o Repair Room. * Laa-Laa agora faz um som quando chega na Porta Esquerda, e um som enquanto ela permanece lá. * Dipsy agora tem uma animação por estar no escritório e não ativa mais o alarme. * Noo-Noo tem um novo design mais parecido com suas encarnações no outro jogo, e não aparece mais na Kitchen. * Todas as chamadas telefônicas foram alteradas. * Os gráficos do minigame Custard Machine Explosion Incident foram alterados. * O 6/6/6 easter egg foi alterado para usar o PTLD-93 's jumpscare em vez de Noo-Noo' s. * Cartaz de bebê sol removido easter egg. * Monitor animação foi alterada. * Um bug com Laa-Laa onde você poderia olhar para ela na câmera Porta Esquerda e impedi-la de entrar foi corrigido. Demo Há uma demo do jogo, disponível para download https://www.mediafire.com/?chhg76bblrd82cc, com designs significativamente diferentes dos tubbybots, gráficos e sons diferentes e apenas duas noites de jogo. Foi relançado por Critolious em 9 de setembro de 2015. Há também um protótipo muito antigo do jogo, chamado Five Nights at Dipsy's, que é uma versão muito antiga da demo, sendo quase inteiramente incompleta, com apenas uma textura para cada câmera e nenhuma porta que possa ser fechada. Ele pode ser baixado aqui. Uma versão que tenha a IA de Laa-Laa antes do projeto ser renomeado para Five Nights em Tubbyland pode ser baixada aqui aqui. Trailer Animatronics * Po * Laa-Laa * Dipsy * Tinky Winky * Noo-Noo